The present invention relates generally to envelopes, and more specifically to envelopes of the type that are adapted to be used for transactions using banking machines.
The use of an envelope type carrier for transporting money between a cashier and a customer at locations such as drive-in windows has been in existence for years. These carriers generally include a sheet of paper that is folded to produce a carrier that is open at one side and along one end.
Quite recently, the banking industry has developed computerized automatic banking centers that may be positioned at remote locations and need not have an operator or a teller present for the customer to transact business.
Manufacturers of carriers for use in banks and particularly remote banking centers, are constantly striving for producing a simplified version of carrier for envelopes while still insuring that the envelope can be readily sealed sufficiently so that the contents does not get separated from the envelope.